


Kinktober # 1 Bondage

by PaperFox19



Series: Kinktober [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Foot Fetish, M/M, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 22:23:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Zoro has had a kink for bondage since the East Blue, he hoped Luffy wouldn't find out, too bad he already knew.





	Kinktober # 1 Bondage

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Kinktober Bondage

One Piece: Luffy/Zoro

-x-

Zoro had a pretty good idea when it started, when that idiot son made him a deal, a man's promise and he took it. He was left tied up for days on end. He thought it was strange his dick getting hard, but figured it was just a fluke. Then he met Luffy and joined up with his crew. 

Problem was it kept happening, his cock got hard when Usopp and Johnny tied him up and left him for fishman bait. When Morias zombie spider-mice had him tied up in webs, his cock was so hard it hurt. He tried to ignore it, saying he needed more discipline, but even two years later it was still happening. He was bound in chains in the Ryugu Palace and his cock couldn't be harder. 

The most embarrassing times was when Luffy tied him up. Those rubber arms could tie him up so tight. It often didn't last long, but long enough to keep him hard for hours. The feel of that rubber arm coiling around him and hugging him so tight he couldn't move. He did it when they needed to go flying or when he wanted something. 

Zoro didn't believe in a higher power, but that didn't stop him from praying that his captain wouldn't find out. He hoped Luffy would be too dense to notice, but boy was he wrong. 

-x-

When Zoro woke up one morning he found things not as they were. He wasn't in his cot, instead he was bound to a bed, ropes binding his wrists, his ankles tied together, and his clothes were nowhere to be found. His cock stood erect, twitching and dripping pre-cum over his abs. Zoro struggled but that only fueled his arousal, he couldn't move, he was helpless, his cock thronged. "Shishishi," the sound made his head turn, and there was Luffy. "So Zoro does like being tied up." 

He approached the naked and bound man. "Luffy, this isn't funny untie me!" He was fighting a blush. 

"But you are so hard?" He faked a pout and flicked Zoro's hard dick. The manhood bounced and sagged, whipping some pre-cum. Zoro was blushing now, gulping down his nerves, as his lust spiked. "You are a naughty boy, aren't you Zoro?"

The green haired man gasped. "Luffy...how…" Luffy had a hold of his dick now, lazily stroking him.his foreskin slid back and forth over the sensitive tip. 

"Since the day we met, remember when I accidentally tightened the ropes when I tried to free you, your cock jumped." He used his thumb to rub the tip, smearing the pre-cum all over. 

"You knew...all this time…" his heart was pounding. The fact Luffy could do anything and everything to him, and he couldn't do a damn thing, made him so hot. Luffy knew, and he didn't find him weak or disgusting. "Why didn't you say something? Ohhh!" 

Luffy squeezed his penis. "Zoro is kinda dumb, but I love that about Zoro too." His heart skipped a beat. 

"Damn it!" He couldn't help but smile, he really was an idiot. 

"If it gets too much, just say Onigiri." Luffy peeled back his foreskin exposing the sensitive head. His mouth descended. 

"Oohhh fuck!" Luffy's mouth consumed his cock head, his tongue doing sinful things to tip and his glands. The swordsman bucked, and writhed the bite of the ropes only fueling his pleasure. He had no control, and he was loving it. 

If he tried to buck his hips, Luffy would pull back and tease his dick with his tongue. When he did suck him down, the boy had 0 gag reflex. His toes curled and he thrashed in pleasure. "Luffy!" His voice was hot. 

Luffy went as far as to take his dick down his throat, and stretch his mouth to suck his balls at once. Zoro couldn't take it, and came down his captain's throat. Luffy kept sucking him, till every drop was claimed. He gulped it all down, his throat massaging the swordsman's penis. 

Giving one last suck, he pulled off his still hard cock and his massive balls. "Zoro's stamina amazing!" He kissed his dick, before pulling away completely. For a brief second he thought Luffy was gonna leave him there. He wasn't sure if he hated the idea or loved it. The thought was tossed out the window, as Luffy came back, bare ass naked his massive dick standing at attention. 

The pros of going through puberty as a rubber man was pointing right at him. "Oh fuck!" Luffy chuckled. He lifted the man's bound legs, and took great care of the man's bound feet. He licked his soles, his tongue trailing from heel to pads. "Luffy!" Zoro's back arched as Luffy went to town on his feet. 

With his ankles bound together he didn't have to break stride as he licked from the left foot to the right. Round and round he went, driving Zoro crazy. It tickled, felt strange, but piled on the pleasure. Luffy was enjoying licking his feet, as much as he was enjoying getting licked. 

The boy ran his dick against his ass, as he started on his toes. He licked each one, before doing figure eights between them. Zoro was trapped in a pleasure hell, he wanted to touch Luffy, but he also didn't want to be untied yet. Luffy started sucking on his toes, taking both big toes into his mouth and sucking them together. "Luffy!" 

Luffy continued to lick his feet as he lined up his cock, not with his ass, between his closed thighs. "Luffy?" His cock pushed in, rubbing between Zoro's Adonis level thighs, along his taint, his balls, and his cock. 'Holy fuck he's huge!' His hole twitched.

The swordsman had no idea what was about to happen, but Luffy began to move, performing intercrural sex. The friction started off hot and was only getting hotter. "Ohhh Luffy!"

"Zoro!" Luffy moaned. He was going after Zoro's feet like he did with tasty meat. His hips rocking in a steady rhythm, his balls smacking Zoro's ass. Luffy was in heaven, Zoro's cock was making a mess against him, allowing him to move faster. 

He didn't forget Zoro's pleasure not one bit, feeling him twitch against his dick more and more. Suddenly Luffy's arms coiled around his legs across his body, coiling around his abs, his hands landing on his pecs. Luffy's binding had Zoro moaning, and this way he got to grope the best pecs in the world. 

Zoro's back arched as pleasure shot through the roof. His eyes rolled up and his mouth curved into a perverted grin. He wanted more, he wanted Luffy's dick up his ass, so bad! The stimulus was pushing him over the edge. 

"Luffy! Oh Fuck I'm Cumming!" He came hard, exploding all over Luffy's dick. Luffy wasn't far behind him, his climax hitting and him shooting like a cannon. Zoro got his face blasted and Luffy's arms untangled just in time for Zoro's pecs and abs to be covered in semen. 

They rode out their orgasms together, before Luffy bit through the ropes binding his ankles. 'Damn that's hot!' Zoro gulped. Luffy spread his legs and descended upon his swordsman. He'd be getting his captain's dick up his ass very soon. 

-x-

Zoro embraced his desires, and Luffy embraced him. Figuratively and literally, Zoro slept with Luffy's arms and legs binding him tight, with his dick buried deep in the swordsman's sheath. Best sleep he's ever had. 

He would even play a game where he'd get caught by some marines, and after he was all chained up, Luffy would come save him, and the two would have sex on the enemy ship. Those poor marines didn't know what hit them. 

End


End file.
